Betrayal
by hurting0dreams
Summary: A addition to my story Kitten. If you've read Kitten you will understand better. It's about Kate's betrayal. Kate/Chase. Hope you enjoy.


I stared at him only slightly frightened the majority of me was thrilled. He stood in front of me only a few feet away. He was smirking so arrogantly, his eyes held a smug gleam. He was wearing a pair of expensive black dress trousers, a pure white gleaming shirt and a black blazer over it. His hair was ruffled and i wondered if someone had un their fingers threw it, a streak of jealousy shot through me.

"Oh my dear little Kate. You've been a naughty little girl haven't you?" He asked, his voice was so charming but contained a rough edge to it. I looked at the pale boy that had dropped to the muddy ground. He had killed him just like that. The boy on the ground, Michael i think it was, had me up against the tree in the middle of the Dells. He had been fucking me roughly so roughly that it hurt slightly. It was never like that with Pogue it always seemed so gentle. It wasn't what i wanted and neither was Pogue. I thought it was love but it was wrong. If i can cheat on him then i can't love him. Chase was stalking closer to me. I could hear the twigs and earth snapping below his feet. Every time he brushed past some kind of nature it swept across it.

He was right next to me now; i could feel his hot breath against my neck. My skirt was still hitched up slightly due to my previous actions before Chase showed up. My blouse askew and my hair messy. To onlookers i probably looked so wanton. His hands gripped my sides so hard that i could feel his nails dig into me. I gasped in pleasure at the assault.

"You're naughty. What would poor Pogue think?" Chase questioned aligning his lips with mine but refusing to let them meet. I desperately wanted to push my lips forward, just to get a taste of him. His hands gripped my tighter and his lips attached themselves to my neck.

"Who cares what Pogue thinks." I replied breathlessly. His hands were moving up and down roughly grating my skin.

"Oh God." I moaned thrusting my hips towards his. He laughed at me and i looked him in the eye. His hands moved down to my legs and they hitched skirt up further.

"I might of used you but it doesn't mean i didn't think of you writhing under me whilst i fucked you into the mattress." He moaned. I threw my head back and gasped at the pleasure his dirty words erupted. With Pogue it was always about being loving and gentle. I didn't want that.

"Of course you don't baby you want to be punished for being so fucking naughty don't you." He whispered in my ear after reading my mind. His lips moved to my neck again and bit down roughly, enough to break the skin I'm sure. His tongue licked across the wound and he made a delighted moan.

"You blood taste powerful." I looked him in the eye and watched the delight smoking in his eyes. I dropped down to the floor and laid with my legs spread.

"You want me come get." I answered a smirk adorning my cheeks. He looked down at me and moved to a kneeling position. I sat up and caught sight of the straining erection.

"Do it Chase. Make me write underneath you." I breathed in his ear and rubbed my hand along his erection. He growled and threw me back; i could hear him open his trousers.

"Don't lie back yet i want you to feel me in your mouth." He ordered. I sprung up and knelt near him. Pogue never wanted me to suck his cock he always told me it was degrading.

"It is degrading now do it." Chase ordered his voice gruff with want. I moved my mouth down to his cock and began licking it softly at first attracting light moans form his mouth. When i wasn't satisfied enough with little moans i took him in my mouth. Moving up and down slowly, teasing him. He growled and gripped my hair with such force that it almost hurt.

"Faster no teasing." He grit out through the hazy pleasure. I moved up and down faster moaning every time i felt him against the back of my throat. He threw me back by my hair and used to get on top of me so quickly. Without warning he thrusted into me quickly and roughly.

"Oh god." I moaned breathing heavily. I could feel my skin slapping against him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and squeezed as hard as i could, hoping it would help in get further in me. I could feel myself being consumed by his being. The power he felt when he used made me feel so alive. My eyes met his and i saw how black they were. Pogue never used in front of me, he was too scared. Yet here Chase was using to make this experience so much more euphoric. I moaned and writhed under him. Begging him to go harder and faster, to make me cum. He suddenly stopped his aggressive actions.

"Would you betray your loved ones just to cum?" He asked breathlessly. I writhed underneath him.

"Yes" i replied hurriedly not even thinking about it. He still didn't move even when i thrusted my hips towards his.

"Really think about it Kate. Would you betray Pogue and everyone just to cum?" He asked again much more clearer this time. I looked in his eyes and really thought about it.

"I'll do whatever you want." I replied. He continued his actions.

It was getting towards light now. Chase had left an hour or two ago. I sat near the cliffs edge. I could still feel him running through my body, his burning lips on my skin and his cum still sticking between my legs. With a smile bigger than ever i knew i was right to betray my friends.


End file.
